Mastermix: Issue 211 - February 2004
Mastermix: Issue 211 - February 2004 is a 2 CD mixed compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released by Music Factory in 2004. About the album The album is a DJ product only, containing a collection of recordings created by various producers and could only be purchased by registered DJs. The product was released by the Music Factory, who have been making music for over 20 years. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "Girls on Film" mixed with a cover version of the song performed by UK act Girls Aloud, which featured on their "life Got Cold" single. Also included is a cover version of "I Feel Love" by Bronski Beat and Marc Almond, which was the first song performed by Simon Le Bon as lead singer of Duran Duran (Rum Runner club, 16 July 1980). Track listing CD 1 01. Chart Mix Mixed by Richard Wood (8:27) #"Into The Night" - Love Inc #"Somebody To Love" - Boogie Pimps #"Saturday Night" - UD Project #"As The Rush Comes" - Motorcycle 02. Commercial Dance Mix: Under The Covers (Part 5) Mixed by Mix Avengers (8:58) #"Boom Boom Boom 2004" - Boom Box #"Summer Nights 2004" - Hi Skool #"Axel F 2003" - Captain Hollywood Project #"Blurred 2004" (PK Remix) - Pianoman 03. Club Culture Mixed by Gary Gee (13:08) #"Give Me Your Love" - XTM feat. DJ Chucky Present Annia #"Flying High" (CJ Stone Mix) - Captain Hollywood Project #"Hypnotic Tango" (Pez Tellet Vs Northstarz Remix) - Master Blaster #"What Will Be Will Be" - Divine Inspiration #"Beautiful Smile" - DJ Sammy 04. R'N'B Essentials: Party Break (Part 3) Mixed by Gary Gee (7:00) #"It Takes Two" - Fatman Scoop feat. DJ Kool #"White Lines" - Grandmaster Flash feat. Melle Mel #"It Takes Two" - Rob Base & DJ EZ Rock 05. School Disco Period 14: Class Reunion'''br/> Mixed by Miss Daniels #"Don't You Want Me" - Human League #"Too Blind To See It" - Kym Sims #"It's A Love Thing" - The Whispers #"Now That We've Found Love" - Heavy D And The Boyz #"Stomp" - Brothers Johnson #"Working My Way Back To You" - Detroit Spinners #"Let's Go Round Again" - Average White Band '''06. New Wave Stomper (Part 1) Mixed by John Faulkner & Jon Hitchen (9:10) #"Wunderbar" - Tenpole Tudor #"My Sharona" - The Knack #"I Fought The Law" - The Clash #"Whip It" - Devo #"Echo Beach" - Martha & The Muffins 07. Soul Banana 2004 (Extended Mix) Mixed by Jive Bunny & The Mastermixers (9:07) #"Sweet Soul Music" - Arthur Conley #"Land Of 1000 Dance" - Wilson Pickett #"Shake A Tail Feather" - Ray Charles #"Do You Love Me" - The Contours 08. Lovebug Who's The Daddy? Mash Up / Mixed by Rick Wain (5:18) #"Who's The Daddy?" - Lovebug #"Pupunanny" - Afrika Bambaata #"Got To Get Up" - Afrika Bambaata #"Harder, Better, Stronger, Faster" - Daft Punk #"Want Love" - Hysteric Ego #"People Hold On" - Lisa Stansfield 09. U2 With Or Without You RWL Remix / Produced by Rick Wain (5:46) CD 2 01. Kevin Lyttle Vs Madonna Mixed by Richard Wood & Richard Lee (4:58) #"Turn Me On" - Kevin Lyttle #"La Isla Bonita" - Madonna 02. Atomic Kitten Vs Geri Halliwell Mixed by Rick Wain (4:17) #"Ladies Night" - Atomic Kitten #"Bag It Up" - Geri Halliwell 03. Kathy Brown Vs Gusto Mixed by Richard Wood (3:05) #"Turn Me Out" - Kathy Brown #"Disco's Revenge" - Gusto 04. Human League Vs Was (Not Was) Mixed by John Faulkner (4:56) #"Don't You Want Me" - Human League #"Shake Your Head" - Was (Not Was) 05. Pied Piper Vs French Affair Mixed by Mix Avengers #"Do You Really Like It" - Pied Piper & The Masters Of Ceremonies #"My Heart Goes Boom" - French Affair 06. Kylie Vs Depeche Mode Mixed by Gary Gee #"Slow" - Kylie Minogue #"Everything Counts" (Extened Mix) - Depeche Mode 07. Degrees Of Motion Vs Aretha Franklin Mixed by Rick Wain (7:07) #"Shine On" - Degrees Of Motion #"A Deeper Love" - Aretha Franklin 08. Girls Aloud Vs Duran Duran Mixed by Liam Stirland & Richard Lee (3:23) #"Girls on Film" - Girls Aloud #"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran 09. Dark Side I Believe In A Thing Called Love Dance Mix / Produced by Liam Stirland (4:04) 10. UB40 & The United Colours Of Sound Swing Low England Pride Mix / Produced by Liam Stirland & Richard Lee (3:39) #"Swing Low" - UB40 & The United Colours Of Sound #"BBC 5 Live Commentary & Rugby World Cup" 11. Whitney Houston I Learned From The Best Produced by Lizard (7:27) 12. School Disco Period 15: 6th Form Party Mixed by Mr Donaldson (5:39) #"The Size Of A Cow" - Wonder Stuff #"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" - Queen #"Good Thing" - Fine Young Cannibals #"It Ain't What You Do It's The Way That You Do It" - Fun Boy Three & Bananarama #"Swords Of A Thousand Men" - Tenpole Tudor 13. OMD 80's Heroes Mixed by John Faulkner (11:38) #"Souvenir" - OMD #"Maid Of Orleans (The Waltz Joan Of Arc)" - OMD #"Pandora's Box" - OMD #"Locomotion" - OMD #"Sailing On The Seven Seas" - OMD #"Messages" - OMD #"Enola Gay" - OMD 14. Jimmy Somerville Legends Mixed by Gary Gee (8:43) #"Smalltown Boy" - Bronski Beat #"Why?" - Bronski Beat #"I Feel Love" - Bronski Beat and Marc Almond #"You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)" - Jimmy Somerville #"Don't Leave Me This Way" - Communards Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums